RGB
|-|Regular= |-|Negative= RGB is a supporting character in the online webcomic, The Property of Hate. He is responsible for taking the Hero to the Land of Make Believe, although the nature of his actual intentions is a mystery. Both he and the Hero are attempting to solve the mystery of how a "story" was introduced to the universe the series takes place in. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: RGB Origin: The Property of Hate Gender: Male Age: "Indescribably Old" Classification: Monster Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 7), Non-Corporeal, Toon Force (Able to remove parts of his body and climb clouds, among other actions like this), Plot Manipulation (Able to take the Heroes of finished stories, strip them of their former identity, and reform them into the unfinished hero of a new story), Telekinesis of his cane, Conceptual Manipulation (His attacks deal damage to things on a conceptual level, as he is made of "Stuff"; i.e. ideas. He can attack and kill abstract representations of Doubts, Fears, Griefs, and Lies, among other abstract characters. He can also turn corporeal characters into non-corporeal ideas, losing their identity in the process) and Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation and Reality Warping (He can survive attacks from Ideas, which change the very nature of things they touch), Regeneration (Mid-Godly) (Can regenerate from conceptual damage), Healing (Able to heal wounds from Fears with vials of dreams), Resurrection into his Negative Form, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Is unaffected by and resists the influence of Fears, Doubts, and Griefs), Plot Manipulation (The World of Make-Believe was stated to exist outside of plots and stories in the conventional sense, alough this does not prevent one from being introduced), Void Manipulation (Can survive touching items made from ████, which can erase things on the conceptual level) | All previous abilities, Naturally Bloodlusted, Fear Manipulation and Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid-Godly) (Wields the bodyparts of Fears. Fears attack by harming people with things they are afraid of, specifically what they do not know. Unless treated with large amounts of Dreams, these wounds don't heal) Attack Potency: Unknown (Denizens of the World of Make-Believe don't interact with each other in a physical sense, as they are all made of ideas, concepts, and emotions) Speed: Unknown (Technically would move as fast as thought) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown (Although, his strikes deal damage to concepts) Durability: Unknown (Exists as an idea/unfinished character and can't be harmed in the physical sense) Stamina: Unknown Range: Multiversal (He is able to reach out of the nexus of thoughts and ideas that composes The World of Make-Belive to create heroes. The World of Make-Believe is said to be a home of the thoughts and ideas of an infinite Multiverse) Standard Equipment: His Cane | A scythe composed of his cane with the head of a fear attached to it Intelligence: High (Knows an extensive amount about The World of Make-Believe and how it functions and has produced multiple heroes in the past) Weaknesses: Attacks from other beings made of "Stuff", Large quantities of ████, Dreams Key: Regular | Negative Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Concept Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fear Users Category:The Property of Hate Category:Healers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Webcomic Characters